Max Eisenhardt (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = Scarlet Witch (daughter); Quicksilver (son) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; Asteroid M | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Savior of uninfected humanity | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = | Death = Marvel Zombies Vol 1 #1 | Quotation = Right now, I'm the only hope you have. | Speaker = Magneto | QuoteSource = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Magneto’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Magneto from Earth-616. Above the Earth in Asteroid M, Magneto and the Acolytes witness the zombie contagion take over the planet. He has apparently been in contact with the zombified Sentry, and expresses regret at a deal which brought him here, supposedly to somehow help with Magneto's plan to conquer the human race. He goes back to Earth, to the Xavier Institute, presumably to join forces with his old friend (who is already dead), Magneto finds the Institute under attack by a the zombified Alpha Flight. He uses his magnetic powers to propel small pieces of scrap metal into the aggressors' heads, killing them, and asks the remaining X-Men to join him. At some point they must have contact with Nick Fury, and make their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which is acting as base of operations for the resistance. Even though the world appears to be coming to an end, he still receives hostility from some of the other resistance members, however Wolverine, and Nick Fury explain that they are on they same side now. While scientists like Iron Man are working on a cure or a way of escape, he and the rest of the heroes go back to the surface to rescue as many humans as they can. However, they're seriously outnumbered and in a little time the zombified heroes infects most of them. Realizing the battle is lost, Magneto -uninfected- orders a retreat. Somehow managing to avoid becoming infected in the following days, and believing himself to be the last uninfected meta-human, he manages to hide a small group of survivors in a subway station. On a race to search out medicines, he spots Mister Fantastic about to be eaten by a large group of Marvel Zombies. Dropping cars on the zombies, he rescues Reed and takes him back to the Sub-Way Station to hole up where he tells Reed what he knows about the zombie infestation of this reality, and Reed tell Magneto of how he was conned into going there. When the zombie horde sniff out Magneto’s low key base of operations, he magnetically throws a Sub-Way train at the attacking zombies, and ushers everyone towards an alternative exit. Unfortunately, however, when they get outside they are greeted by an even bigger group of super-zombies, and do their best to make a last stand. Just then the rest of Fantastic Four arrive, and they battle their way back to the Baxter Building, where the teleport machine that brought the Fantastic Four through is located. As they are about to leave, Magneto realizes that someone has to stay behind and destroy the machine, and bravely volunteers himself. As the zombies grow closer, the Fantastic Four and the remaining humans teleport to the safety of the Ultimate Universe. Magneto battles his way out of the Baxter Building, partially decapitating Colonel America with his own shield, and manages to hide among the streets and the rubble of the city. Whilst laying low, he gets a call from Asteroid M, and they arrange to meet to extract him off planet. Unfortunately, before he can meet them, he is spotted by Hawkeye, who raises the alarm. Though he fights bravely and takes a few of the zombies out, he fails to spot a tiny Wasp, who returns to her original size behind him, and sinks her teeth into his neck, followed swiftly by the rest of the gathered horde who rip him to pieces. | Powers = Seemingly those of Magneto from Earth-616. | Equipment = *Magneto's helmet is built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. | Transportation = *He often flies by levitating his own costume, which is made of magnetic materials. | Weapons = *Magneto relies primarily on his own natural powers to manipulate any ferrous material into a weapon. *Magneto also briefly took posession of Colonel America's Shield. A concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, it is made of a unique Vibranium-Steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. | Notes = | Trivia = * In , when Magneto realized the battle was lost after Wolverine and Nova got infected, he ordered the resistance to retreat to the Helicarrier. Yet for some reason, when Fury was in the room with Thor, Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Dr. Strange trying to escape the zombified FF, Magneto wasn't there. * Magneto is one of the five known super powered beings to NOT be infected by the virus. The others are Professor X, Silver Surfer, Galactus, and Forge. * Like Professor X and Silver Surfer, Magneto is shown as a zombie on one of the covers despite not becoming one. * Before dying, Magneto performed one last heroic action, in a way. He sliced off half of Colonel America's head, which set the stage for Colonel America's death. * Magneto mentions making a deal with something to bring the zombie contagion to earth, as an attempt to balance the playing field. Given the epilogue for Resident Evil's Albert Wesker at the end of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, it's possible Wesker is responsible for the zombie virus, and for some unknown reason gave it to this version of Magneto. | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Leaders Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Jewish Characters Category:Magnus Family Category:Shield Fighting Category:Strategists